Envoyer valser la mort
by Rouky
Summary: Parfois, quand il est seul, Brook pense. Alors Brook chante une vieille mélodie, une qu'il n'a jamais joué pour son nouvel équipage et ces jeunots pleins d'avenir et de promesses. Parce que ce n'est pas une chanson qui convient aux vivants, mais une mélodie pour les morts. OS - Brook Centric


_**« Envoyer valser la mort »**_

**résumé** — « Parfois, quand il est seul, Brook pense. Il pense à sa vie d'avant, quand il avait encore de la chaire et un cœur qui bat. A sa vie avec les Rumbar Pirates, ses vieux amis d'antan et leurs débuts sur les mers, jusqu'à la toute fin. Alors Brook chante une vieille mélodie, une qu'il n'a jamais joué pour son nouvel équipage et ces jeunots pleins d'avenir et de promesses. Parce que ce n'est pas une chanson qui convient aux vivants, mais une mélodie pour les morts. »

**note** — une petite histoire assez courte, qui me tenais à cœur. Ici le protagoniste est notre musicien le plus squelettique, Brook le bien nommé. Son histoire m'avait beaucoup touché, voir mourir tout ses compagnons c'est quand même horrible je trouve … C'est pourquoi je voulais faire un OS sur lui. A la base c'était un drabble pour un recueil, mais les mots se sont enchaînés et c'est devenu ça. J'aime beaucoup les Rumbar Pirates aussi, c'est une sorte d'hommage, même si ça ne se voit pas trop. Histoire écrite au son de « danser encore » de Calogero, d'où le titre – que pour une fois, je trouve bien choisi !

Fiction également présente sur

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**ONE-SHOT  
**_

_**« Avancer toutes voiles dehors, danser encore, envoyer valse la mort, dans le décor. »Calogero**_

* * *

Parfois, quand il est seul, Brook pense.

Il va s'installer dans un endroit tranquille – ce qui est difficile à trouver sur un navire comme le Sunny – s'éloignant de l'agitation perpétuelle de l'équipage pour quelques instants. Quand on a passé plus de cinquante ans seul sur un bateau fantôme, on est bien évidemment heureux de pouvoir retrouver les gens, la lumière du soleil et la vie en elle-même. Mais il y a parfois des moments, où cette solitude à laquelle on est habitué depuis si longtemps finit par resurgir sans prévenir et vous incite à vous insoler comme autrefois, juste un instant. C'est comme une vieille habitude, dont on ne peut se défaire et qu'on a pas vraiment envie de laisser partir de toutes manières.

Une tasse de thé fumante à la main et son violon jamais bien loin, Brook pense. A beaucoup de choses, mais au final ce sont toujours les mêmes. Il pense à Laboon, son si gentil baleineau qu'il a laissé il y a des années. Il imagine leurs retrouvailles, mille et une fois différentes, avant de se dire que finalement, ce sera encore plus parfait qu'il ne peut le supposer, à tel point qu'il n'ose plus le rêver. Comme elle doit être grande maintenant, sa baleine ! D'après Sanji elle fait la taille d'une montagne, elle qui n'était pas plus grosse qu'une petite barque quant lui et les autres l'ont laissés au Cap des Jumeaux. Il a si hâte de pouvoir lui raconter toutes ses aventures, combien il est fier et impressionné qu'elle l'ait attendue tout ce temps, et combien leurs anciens compagnons l'aimaient également.

Alors les pensées de Brook dérivent vers eux. Son ancien équipage. Rumbar Pirates, une bande de joyeux lurons qui se vantaient de pouvoir redonner le sourire à n'importe quel enfant. Sans cesse ils riaient et chantaient, faisant valser les corps au rythme de leur musique. Du lever au coucher du soleil, ils chantaient et jouaient, c'était les Rumbar Pirates. Menés par leur fier capitaine, Yorki, ils croyaient alors que rien ni personne ne pourraient les arrêter. Ils étaient libres et fiers, tels de vrais pirates issue d'une génération de rêveurs, à une époque où la course du One Piece n'existait pas encore et où on prenait son temps pour vivre de belles aventures et chasser des trésors enfouis sur de îles désertes pleines de vieilles légendes.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage squelettique de Brook.

Il aimait sincèrement les Chapeaux de Paille, eux qui l'avaient sauvé et accepté malgré son apparence quelque peu déroutante, lui offrant une seconde chance. Mais il était déjà un vieil homme sans en avoir l'air, qui avait beaucoup vécut et vu bien des choses. Et au fond, les Rumbar restaient sa première famille, son éternel regret. Dans un certain sens, Luffy lui faisait penser à son ancien capitaine et meilleur ami. Les deux équipages avaient des points communs, notamment cette faculté de toujours garder le sourire même dans les plus noirs moments, ou d'être capable d'accepter n'importe qui comme compagnon, que ce soit un baleineau orphelin ou un tas d'os tout en longueur à la coupe afro. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il s'était aussi vite sentit à l'aise avec cette bande de jeunes plein d'ambition. Pour cette douce nostalgie qui le berce comme une mélodie apaisante.

Brook se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Yorki. A cette époque, il était encore membre de la garde royale de son royaume, mais son cœur était déjà celui d'un homme de la mer. Il passait son temps à regarder l'étendue d'eau infinie, se sentant comme attirer par elle, inexorablement. Et puis « Calico Yorki » avait débarqué sans prévenir, un jour où s'était isolé sur la plage pour jouer du violon comme il aimait le faire. Avec son grand chapeau de cow-boy, ses tatouages et son air bienheureux.

- «_ Ça c'est de la musique mon ami ! Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi et continuer à jouer ? _»

C'était quelqu'un de joyeux et fort, qui aimait écouter de la musique sans jamais s'en lasser et rire en buvant une pinte de rhum bien remplie. N'ayant pas froid aux yeux, toujours prêt à tout pour ses camarades. Même si le camarade en question est un baleineau. Il avait sût trouver les mots pour faire comprendre à Laboon qu'ils reviendront, qu'il devait les attendre.

Calico Yorki était un grand homme, cela Brook ne l'oublierai jamais.

Il lui avait offert une vie qui était exactement ce qu'il recherchait, et une amitié si forte qu'aujourd'hui encore il arrive que le squelette verse quelques larmes en songeant à son capitaine disparut. Il n'avait pas supporter de le voir malade et faible, de voir cet homme qu'il admirait et respectait trembler de peur face à cette mort misérable. Il aurait voulut mourir le sabre à la main, face à des ennemis dignes de prendre sa vie. Pas dans son lit à vomir ses tripes et son sang. Oui Yorki était un grand homme. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'époque actuelle, Brook aurait volontiers parié sur lui comme futur Seigneur des Pirates. Même si le capitaine n'était pas homme à chercher la gloire. Quelques trésors enfouis sous terre lui suffisait, tant que ça payait le rhum. Tant qu'il avait ses amis pour chanter avec lui.

Les mains osseuses de Brook tremblent doucement alors qu'il repense à sa « toute dernière fois ». La toute dernière fois qu'il a joué avec ses compagnons.

Ils savaient que la mort arrivait, pour les envelopper dans son étreinte doucereuse. Ils savaient que c'était la fin des Rumbar Pirates, mais tant pis. Ils avaient joués, joué avec leur cœur comme jamais, parce que c'était un adieu. Le plus douloureux fut toutefois de savoir que lui survivrait. Et il serait tout seul. A cet instant, alors qu'il jouait de son violon à s'en faire saigner les mains et pleurait à chaque amis qui s'écroulait, un sourire aux lèvres, Brook s'était dit que ce n'était pas juste. Qu'il préférerait mourir avec eux, pour qu'ils soient tous ensemble réunis pour l'éternité, avec le capitaine Yorki et les autres. Mais ses compagnons avaient secoué la tête, doucement.

- «_ Tu dois vivre Brook. Sinon qui est-ce qui tiendra notre promesse et retournera consoler notre petite Laboon ? _»

C'était dur. Ça faisait mal. Mais c'était pour Laboon alors d'accords.

Et Brook était resté seul. Et il avait attendu, attendu, attendu … Sans jamais oublier.

Brook redressa la tête. Son thé était froid, il avait oublié de le boire. Poussant quelques « Yohohoho » sans y mettre cet entrain énergique habituel, il se leva et alla prendre son violon. Et il se mit à jouer cette chanson qu'il avait penser pendant cinquante ans, cette chanson qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. A lui et ses vieux amis qu'il n'oubliait pas. Pour leur dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il retrouverait Laboon et qu'une fois sa promesse accomplie, il irait les retrouver.

Et il espère de tout ce cœur qu'il n'a plus que de là où ils sont, ils entendent sa mélodie qu'il leur dédie.


End file.
